<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Spaces by reflectedmisery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561538">Safe Spaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectedmisery/pseuds/reflectedmisery'>reflectedmisery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(very very loosely), Red vs. Blue, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gamma is Gavril | Ganya, Gen, Omega and Gamma are so OOC that they may as well be OCs, Omega is Shigara, Prompt Fic, Prompt: chair, maybe be more specific when asking for prompts lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectedmisery/pseuds/reflectedmisery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigara thought he was done with teenagers when his little brother moved out after finishing hero school. Now he has a traumatized, mute, half-Russian teen huddled in the corner of his apartment. Why did he let Nagori talk him into this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>O'Malley | AI program Omega &amp; Gary | AI program Gamma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe Spaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been in a standoff for about an hour now. Shigara was sitting at the end of the kitchen counter sipping on some coffee that had gone cold thirty minutes ago, going over reports on the tablet about the ring he and his men had broken up the night before. The kid was curled up on the opposite end of the room in a corner, with the blankets and pillow he had left out last night for him. He had actually left a perfectly good futon on the ground as well for the kid to sleep on, but apparently that wasn't a thing right now. Shigara could understand, don't get him wrong, but that didn't make it any less annoying. A thought occurred to him, and he tapped the end of his coffee mug, mulling it over. This might work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavril jumped when Shigara suddenly stood up and further tensed when the man made his way closer, only relaxing ever so slightly when Shigara made it clear he was heading for a door near him, not the boy himself. He curled the blankets up closer to his mouth, hiding the lower half of his face and throat. He could hear a rustling of several objects being moved around the room, and jumped again when the man emerged, carrying a couple beanbag chairs. He then proceeded to place them in the other corner, the one next to the window. Shigara continued to move things around the corner until it was a defended space with the coffee table in front of it, the tv stand on one side, and an armchair on the other. As a finishing touch, the man went back to room and retrieved a set of throwing knives and put them on the coffee table, before retreating to the other side of the room. The standoff continued.</p>
<p>After a while Shigara began to nod off, and when he fell asleep, Gavril quietly made his way to the more defensible corner with his collection of pillows and blankets. After eyeing the sleeping man warily, the teen curled up and began to doze, before slipping into a deeper, more restful sleep than he had in months. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Across the room, Shigara's eyes snapped open and his lips twitched upwards. Very quietly, he retrieved his tablet and continued looking over the reports.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spent ages working over just the names. Gavril and Ganya have the same meaning so i made a (very slightly educated) guess that Ganya is a diminutive of Gavril, as they share the meaning "God is my strength", and would likely be easier for Japanese speakers to pronounce. I wanted Omega to have a named that began with the 'Sh' sound and I'm an emo shit who likes the idea of "shi/death" being in a name. So, if google translate is correct, his name is 死柄, in romanji (if I am getting that word right) Shigara, meaning Death Pattern, and yes the kanji are taken from Shigaraki. If any speakers of either language want to correct me on this please feel free. Most of my knowledge of both japan and russia comes from anime and fanfiction.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>